Nonlinearity is inherent in most systems confronting scientific endeavors, and presents particular challenges to a wide array of scientific fields. Nonlinearity, applies to nonlinear digital pre- and post-distortion schemes of nonlinear components or nonlinear systems with memory, such as power amplifiers for wireless-, wireline-, or optical-fiber communication. Primary problems caused by system components exhibiting nonlinearity or dynamic nonlinearity (i.e. nonlinear behavior with memory) are out-of-band emissions and in-band distortion, which lead to design problems such as low energy efficiency and degraded performance. Non-linear distortion schemes attempt to mitigate the unwanted effects resulting from out-of-band emissions and in-band distortion by attempting to modify (pre- or post-distorting) input or output signals of nonlinear systems. In particular, radio frequency (RF) pulse width modulation (PWM) generation includes a driver circuit or other component involved in signal processing causes nonlinear behavior of the driver due to a limit on rise and fall times, as well as other associated effects. In order to provide a high quality output signal for communications, these nonlinear effects should be compensated.